


touch

by dianna44



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: tumblr prompt: Write a Viktuuri one shot, where Viktor and Yuuri express their love through one of the 5 senses.





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> okay so technically this isn't one that someone asked ME specifically, but it was still from a prompt on tumblr that I posted. well. on tumblr  
> I hope you like it!!! xxx

The light touch on his back is comforting in a way that Yuuri never expected to feel. Warm. Pliant, but sturdy. And overall, calming. 

Yuuri is stressed out. He’s stressed about what he wants to do after he’s done figure skating, and he’s stressed about his sister’s marriage. He’s stressed about everything recently, it seems, and he isn’t even sure why. 

He’s been more anxious lately as well. An anxiety that stems from deep down has been revealing itself more and more and more and more and more, and Yuuri doesn’t know what to _do_ about it. 

And he offered to cook dinner tonight because Victor has been cooking dinner for the past two weeks and Yuuri just wants to cook him dinner. Yuuri just wants to feel useful. He wants to _be_ useful. He wants to exist. 

He still breaks a plate. His hands were shaking too badly, and now there’s a plate that’s broken, and _fuck_ , Yuuri needs to, _wants to,_ cook dinner. 

Victor’s hand on his back is overwhelming at first. As it usually is when Yuuri is like this, but Victor’s touch moves up a bit, lingering on the nape of his neck. 

It works. It’s calming him down. And Victor isn’t even _saying_ anything. 

Yuuri turns around, needing something. He needs something he needs something he needs something and then Victor is pulling him into a hug. 

Yuuri loves Victor’s hugs. And he knows Victor loves his. They love hugging each other, they love being near each other, they love _being_ with each other. 

Yuuri doesn’t say anything. Yuuri doesn’t hear anything except for the slow breaths that Victor makes. 

And it works it works it works. Yuuri feels some of the anxiety dropping off him as if he’s been carrying all these weights around and finally letting them go. It works it works it works. And Yuuri is smiling as tears he didn’t realize were there get all over Victor’s shirt. 

Yuuri knows that Victor doesn’t mind. He never does. 

Just like Yuuri never minds when Victor does the same. 

When they finally let go of each other, Victor leans down and picks up the broken plate on the floor. Yuuri doesn’t even move at first, but just when there are two more pieces left, he leans down and picks them up as well. 

Throwing away the broken plate, Victor reaches out, touches Yuuri’s cheek for the briefest, yet longest, of moments, and then he’s walking away. 

_I love you_ , that touch spoke, shouted, whispered. 

Yuuri turns around, grabbing another plate. 

_I love you too_ , he thinks, smiling softly, as he starts dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> all the love, my lovely human beings~ xxxx


End file.
